1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inkjet printing onto a coated substrate, and, more particularly, to coating compositions which enable the ink to be absorbed onto the substrate effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
lnkjet printing is a highly successful method of forming images on different substrates such as paper, polyester, vinyl and canvas. However, it is desired to provide new and improved inkjet coating compositions which exhibit advantageous properties in commercial use. One such sought-after property, is an ability to absorb and retain the ink effectively.